weekyle15s_the_four_warriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
David Xanatos
David Xanatos was one of the main antagonists of Kyle's Secret Lives, along with Demona, Kraang Prime and Shredder, he is the only one to have reformed. Appearance He has brown hair and beard with a pony tail and with a buisness suit. Tall, handsome and erudite, over six feet tall and built like a football player or wrestler, but usually impeccably dressed in custom made suits. He wears his hair long, tied back in a ponytail, and sports a neatly trimmed goatee. Personality Xanatos is a strongly practical man. He considers revenge foolish and beneath him; what motivates his various actions, instead, is his practical goals. One of these is to increase his current power and influence, and that of Xanatos Enterprises; it was for this purpose that he acquired or sought to acquire such followers as the gargoyles, the Pack, and the Mutates (not to mention such employees as Owen and Sevarius). Xanatos favorite word is "acquire". Acquire things; acquire people; acquire power... anything he sets his sights on. What he can get by legitimate purchase, he'll buy; it's easier. What he can't buy, he'll take... by subterfuge if possible or force if necessary. What he can't take he might destroy, less out of spite than to make sure it won't later be used against him. But he hates waste, so he wouldn't make the latter decision lightly. In Xanatos' opinion, he acquired Manhattan long ago. It's his town. Unlike many of the gargoyles' enemies, Xanatos' style as a villain may be best described as less "evil" than "amoral", in that he bears Goliath and his clan no malice or grudge, and indeed, regards them with a combination of interest and amusement. His pursuit of them was motivated purely by a desire to make use of them for his plans, and he had no difficulty (from his point of view) making peace with them after they saved his son. His various scheming activities are based on accomplishing what he wants done rather than out of hatred or vengeance - although his plans rarely show much regard for the welfare of anybody else. However, Xanatos is not completely heartless. He does love Fox very much (a revelation which actually took him by surprise), and their son Alex as well. He also does have a strong regard, deep down, for his father Petros, in spite of their somewhat strained relations, and took care to invite Petros both to his wedding and to Alex's birth. His familial devotion serves as the other side of the coin to the smirking, Machiavellian schemer. Xanatos is cool, confident and arrogant without that arrogance being a weakness. Powers, Skills and Abilities While Xanatos is mainly a planner and trickster, he's not afraid to go into battle himself when the situation calls for it. He is well trained in the martial arts, and for those occasions when he needs more than that, has a crimson battle suit in the shape of a Steel Clan robot to don. In this armor, he was even able to battle Goliath to a standstill. In all, Xanatos is a very formidable opponent, and one not to be taken lightly. Weapons His armor, his mind. Family *Deceased Mother *Petros Xanatos (Father) *Fox (Wife) *Hamato Yoshi (Brother In Law) *Hamato Takeshi (Brother in law) *Karai (Niece) *Kyle (Nephew) *Ninja Turtles (Adopted Nephews) *Alexander Fox Xanatos (Son) Voice Actor Jonathan Frakes. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Husbands Category:Married Category:Fathers Category:Sons Category:Former Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Uncles